transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Carbombya Scouting
Carbombya The grassy hills and savannas in the east, bordered by ancient volcanos and sprawling lava fields, are the only part of Carbombya not made up of barren desert. Until recently, the country depended on meager livestock herding and subsistence agriculture, but upon the discovery of a huge reserve of very high-grade oil beneath the shifting desert sands, things changed radically. The struggling democracy weathered multiple coup attempts by greedy neighbors and other interested foreigners before finally succumbing to the tender mercies of a home-grown dictator. There are no refugees from war torn Ethiopia being taken in as slave labor, not here under the enlightened rule of President-for-Life Abdul Fakkaddi! With wings swept, Fusillade cruises over the coastline of Carbombya. The Decepticon outright defies the isolationist country's airspace. Air raid sirens begin to wail, jarring the midday silence of the small fishing villages and other settlements that have popped up right on the edge of where the Sahara marches right up to the Mediterranean. She radios the Decepticon escort, <> Tentakil transforms into his huggable Krakenoid mode. Motormaster just flies low. Real low. Like six feet off the ground. This is practical at his cruising airspeed, which is unimpressive to say the least. <> Fusillade says, "Any surveying folks along for the ride? We need to scan the coast here." Krakenoid swims through the shallows causing fear and alarm as various fisherfolk notice his large tooth filled yet friendly smile passing beneath their boats. <> Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet is flying in formation. When the sirens start goiug off he takes Fusillades lead and advice and merely prepares for evasive maneuvers should they be needed and sinply ignores the chaos erupting below at their presense. Tentakil says, "Survey? No you've got the wrong Seacon for that, though i don't really see the reason for needing a land base the deeps are so much nicer." Fusillade says, "They are. I've got an angle here though." Tentakil says, "I would expect nothing less from someone with your skills." Boomslang says, "Is the angle a bomb?" Space-Going B-1R Lancer's airframe rocks a bit, from the detonating chaff, before she banks to head straight for a military installation on the outskirts of an oil refinery. Conscripted Ethiopian workers scatter in panic, their handlers whipping them back into order as the bomber transforms and plunks down on the tarmac, tearing gouges in the concrete as she skids to a half. <> Small weaponsfire begins to erupt from the soldiers, peppering the Decepticon contingent. <> she growls out as she points to a thin three-story building. The sleek bomber rears up, wings collapsing onto hips even as the rear fuselage splits to form arms. The horizontal stabilizer slides up, the forward fuselage folds up accordian style, and Fusillade hops up on thrustered feet. Combat: Fusillade sets her defense level to Guarded. Fusillade says, "Not... yet." Fusillade says, "I have to see if someone's home first." Hinder is passenging with the orange and tan tetrajet, and pops her head up from where she's curled on a non-control-panel part of the seeker's interior compartment. "What's the noise mean?" POMPH-poom! KRAK! Motormaster transforms as soon as he gets within a kilometer of the refinery, hitting the ground in his truck mode and charging ahead heedless of the small-arms fire pinging harmlessly off of his thick hide. "This resistance is puny! This is hardly worth the outing as a training exercise. Your plan had better bear fruit, Fusillade!" Motormaster slams his great mass to the ground, converting into a big black cabover semi. Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet follows her down, transforms and lands a bit behind Fusillade as she lands also, <<"We are in Carbombya, Hinder, with Fusillade. As usual fleshlings are happy to see it.. what a shame..">> not bothering to question it, the seeker sets his weapons to a lower output and prepares to give the cover fire needed as Fusillade continues with what she has in mind. Cybertronian Tetra jet transforms into the pretty boy Decepticon, Windshear. Krakenoid is contentedly swimming along the shoreline surprisingly there is no one shooting anything in his direction, oh the joys of being submergable. He comes to a stop below one of the fishing boats and his tentacles rise slowly from the waves, finally his head pops above the waters, "Hello there what is that fine vessel doing out here, you know it's dangerous." Half the crew jumps overboard and swims for it while the others hunker down and await the worst. Fusillade says, "Windshear, to whom are you speaking?" "This place has no great love for the EDC -or- their Autobot allies, Motormaster," Fusillade announces over her shoulder loud enough to be heard by all as she uses her wingblades to snap away shots. As she wades over razorwire topped fences, she stalks over to the control tower, and punches out the pane of glass to scoop out a uniformed, well-decorated officer. And shakes a few times. "CALL THEM OFF, we're not Autobots. I demand an audience with your leader. He knows me! Besides, tall, dark, and gruesome back there's getting impatient!" Fusillade shakes the officer as she jerks her free hand's thumb back over her shoulder at Motormaster. She catches a snippet of Windshear's dialog, and explains to both the blanched human and the restless Decepticons, "I have an offer that might interest your wonderful President For Life." Windshear says, "Hinder is with me, Fusillade. Perhaps she may be of use to your mission?" The Decepticon contigent is still in for a prickly reception! Even as the Carbomyan commander flails to signal down to the comm officer, a few of the more zealous soldiers emerge with Jeeps and RPGs. Several of the grenades are fired toward the spot where Windshear, Motormaster, and Fusillade are standing! The front of the small wooden ship's bow begins to splinter under Tentakil's tender ministrations. The Carbomyan skipper and his main crew pile into a dinghy, abandoning a few of the unfortunate conscripted refugees. They clamber to the top of the boat's cabin, defending themselves pitifully with fishing gaff hooks while shouting in terror. Windshear notices one of the jeeps heading toward him firing off the submachine gun mounted on its back. The bullets zing off his legs and he raises his cannon to dispatch the jeep when he gets the comm from Fusillade. Windy pauses long enough to mentally unhinge the lock on his canopy <<"Fusillade would like you to meet up with Tentakill down by the waters edge --">> and in a burst he transmits Fusillade's comment to the Cassettecon and then turns slightly, protrecting his chest and fires in front of the Jeep. The resulting explosion of dirt and new crator does what it was intended and the jeep hits it and flips. Troops fly out of it screaming and onto the ground. Krakenoid 's tentacles slowly edge onto the sides of the vessel gradually taking hold then he suddenly notices that all the flying cons have moved inland somewhere and not wanting to be left behind. He starts to turn and head towards the shore almost as an after thought his tentacles constrict suddenly, crushing the fishing boat into tiny pieces he doesn't even notice the tiny splashes of crimson he leaves behind. <> Kenworth K100 Aerodyne adjusts his course towards the jeeps. 40mm grenades detonate around him, a few of them against his gleaming chrome grill, with no visible effect. One of the jeeps is smart enough to try to gun it out of his way, but ends up rolled over the edge of a crater by Windshear's missile. The other jeep is less fortunate, and tries to back up. Motormaster runs it and its occupants down as if it was a discarded cardboard box, transforming to skid to a halt. More bullets ping off of him as he folds his arms across his slablike chest. With a loud clacking and grinding sound, Motormaster pulls himself up into his grim humanoid form. Hinder says, "Okay." She hops out of Windshear's jet canopy and just barely manages to hit the ground in something other than an uncoordinated sprawl. She bounds back toward the water and calls out to Tentakil as soon as she sees ... well, what she thinks is the Decepticon. "I was told to come help you." Tentakil says, "Oh great i get a helper! I'm sure that Hinder will allow us to scout out this place fully, pity Seawing isn't here he's great at this sort of thing.. hmmm maybe he is here, you never can tell with him." Fusillade says, "I'd like to find out if the shore drops away suddenly enough that it'd accomodate Bruce's draft." *THOOM!* An overeager (or perhaps promotion-minded?) Jeep driver's RPG detonates against Fusillade's left shin. There's an audible yowls from her as she staggers, and then gives another vicious shake. "WE'LL LEVE THE WHOLE PLACE! WHERE IS HE?!" The commander's wail finally gets transmitted through the radios of the base's defenders. The soldiers that didn't run away remain, keeping a wide berth of the Decepticons as they warily stare at the invaders with gun muzzles still raised, but silent. Casting a sharp glance at the trio of Decepticons on the shore, she nods, looking a bit less flustered as she sets down the commander. "Okay. So. Fakkadi. The lot of us want to come by and pay an extended visit. Would be good for you guys, 'cause we'd keep away all those pesky EDC and Autobots and international aide workers, mm?" She leans down and flickers optics at the commander. The sallow-skinned man leans away in terror, before pausing, and uttering in recognition. "Ah, the black market! How good of our friends to come visit us!" Krakenoid hits the edge of the beach and waddles awkwardly onto the sand blissfully ignorant of the screaming people rapidly leaving the beach. He looks around and spies Hinder and waves enthusiastically with a couple of tentacles, "This way Hinder i think i spot the inlet down this way." Tentakil says, "Well if it isn't it shouldn't be too hard to make it deeper." "Your QUAILING in TERROR, while fitting, is not required, fleshling!" booms Motormaster, glaring down at the Carbombyan. "Bring us your former Overlord. We did not come here to bandy words with a witless worm!" Windshear smirks as the keep buys it and then watches as Hinder bounds off toward Tentakil. He keeps a weapon ready to give her cover fire if need be but once she gets there he turns back and watches the continuing altercation betweeen Fusillade and the human. From behind him, the Seeker hears Motormasters 'comment' and smirks. "Not needed but its rather entertaining on playback." he rasps and gives the humans with im in theit sights a rather 'Im not impressed' gaze. With Fusillade, Motormaster, and Windshear looming over him, the base commander writhes in discomfort, from their words as well as the firm grip that Fusillade has on his torso. "Hi-his palace is nearb-by, but..." Despair crosses his face, the expression that of a man who knows he is already dead. "I cannot talk to him. You cannot either." Fusillade screams, "WHAT?" The commander trembles, eyes glistening. "No one can. He is not in Carbombya!" Fusillade scowls. "So... he's on a trip?" The commander sees a bit of light at the end of the tunnel. "N-no. The American pigdogs, they have him. It's THEIR FAULT!" "They have him WHERE?" demands Motormaster. "No human wall can stand against us." Windshear shrugs and suggests quietly to Fusillade, "Ok so we break him out of wherever they have him?" "The very lap of their wretched UN! The pinnacle of Western greed, New York! They add insult by placing him in with their insane!" The base commander writhes again, and Fusillade drops him roughly to the ground at Motormaster's feet. "SMELT." As Windshear murmurs, Fusillade nods toward him, "Pret-ty much. We will remain here until we get our intel from Tentakil and Hinder." Fusillade says, "I know you mechs are looking for a little action so... if you wanna have some fun with the base afterward, go right on ahead. We will saythat this commander was undermining Fakkadi while he was incarcerated." Motormaster says, "I'll reserve my wrath for the Americans. They're more worthy victims." Krakenoid doesn't wait for the bouncy casseticon to reach him as he waddles to the cove and dives back into the waters swiming swiftly around the entrance to the cove. He spends some time studying it, he even tests the materials at the edge breaking a few bits off with his tentacles finally coming to a decision, it's big and deep. <> Fusillade says, "Oh we must REALLY have overstayed our welcome if you just can't be bothered, Motormaster." Tentakil says, "Oh i'm sure these people are just as useful as the Americans, Motormaster you just need to get to know them better." Windshear says, "I dont care either way. Humans all squash the same..." Fusillade says, "Hnn, let's go then. On the bright side, we actually have a nice juicy target now." "You have been of some small USE to us. I will not destroy you THIS day," Motormaster 'reassures' the base commander. "You may expect our eventual return with your Overlord. Make a place for him. We have business to conduct. Now flee, human! Before one of my colleagues takes issue with your continued LIFE." Motormaster deploys his leg rockets and blasts off awkwardly, cruising away. It's a long ways to North America from North Africa and he needs a head start. Barely suppressing a smirk at Motormaster's zest, Fusillade dusts her hands off, directly contradictiing her earlier instructions to the Decepticons on radio. "Well, you're certainly a fine loyal officer. Fakkadi needs more men like you! We will depart now, and make efforts to liberate him." She takes to the skies! Fusillade leans forward, wingblades whipping out to their full span, even as her arms lock backward in place as the rear fuselage. Her torso folds out to the become the cockpit of a space capable B-1R Lancer, ready for flight! Combat: Space-Going B-1R Lancer begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Windshear simply ignores the humans at that point and sets about looking for the cassettecon and then head to new york. Hinder has reached the water of the cove by this point, but even though she CAN swim, it's by no means fast or efficient. So Windshear should find her bobbing about in the cove about fifty feet away from shore. Windshear notices Hinder and just stops. His wings twitch a bit as he watches her bobbing in. the. water. about 50 feet away. "Uh.. why dont you come here, hinder?" he suggests quietly. From beneath the waves a sinisterly happy face looks up at Hinder paddling along, so small and cuddly and so helpless. A tentacle rises up from the sea behind Hinder and starts snaking slowly towards her. Hinder hears Windshear and turns to paddle back toward shore, blissfully unaware of the tentacle sneaking toward her from under the water. Windshear watches her painfully slow paddling to where hes at. Of course he cant see under the water so he has no idea the drama about to unfold, "Thats is.." he rasps as he waits patiantly. "Im not going anywhere, I can wait." yea hes not going in the water to get her thats for sure. Decepticon Message: 2/88 Posted Author Carbombya Scouting Sun Nov 14 Fusillade ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ~Fusillade appears, dabbing at a small energon leak from a rocket propelled grenade explosion on her torso~ "So, went with Windshear, Motormaster, Tentakil and Hinder to go visit our dear old pal Fakkadi in Carbombya. He wasn't home, as you can see from the warm greeting we got. ~she pauses a beat to let the sarcasm sink in before continuing~ "Anyway, there are several pretty deep coves on their coast that make the location nearly ideal for NCC. There's lots of oil that we can help ourselves to, AND a government that is already suspicious and unfriendly to the EDC and Autobots so we aren't drawing as much fire as we would if we parked in other locations so close to Europe and Africa. Pretty awesome. Except that Fakkadi is actually imprisoned in Arkham Asylum in New York City, and I can pretty much guarantee that springing him would seal the deal on us being able to park off his coast. Contact me if you're interested in organizing an extraction party. I'm sure there will be plenty of resistance..." ~she grins wide, and the transmission ends~